Talk:All about : Queen Elsa/@comment-74.98.172.167-20180223004828/@comment-74.98.172.167-20180227023803
Anna already turned around and stormed off away, out of the ballroom in a fit of rage, leaving Elsa and the rest of the coronation guests in shock. Elsa sadly stared at the door that was burst, flung and slammed open, still wanting to apologize to Anna for allowing Grand Pabbie to erasing all of Anna's true, real, old, original memories of Elsa's ice powers and the childhood accident. She waited for a minute with a very guilty look on her face, but Anna already stormed out of the ballroom angrily, away from Elsa. Silently, Elsa made her way out of the ballroom to follow after Anna behind her in order to stop her from going too far with vengeance but Anna was still beyond having any of it from Elsa now. None of the coronation guests for that matter dared to utter a word at all. For Elsa, however, Anna's comforter's words seemed to bother her in a way she didn't understand why Anna freely turned into Elsa's one, last, final personal opponent until she was told why. She especially told that she allowed Grand Pabbie to erase all of Anna's true, real, old, original memories of her ice powers and the childhood accident just like her parents. Plus, she was also told that she failed to be there for Anna for past years ago like her parents and furthermore, she was told that Anna took the idea of Grand Pabbie erasing all of her true, real, old, original memories of Elsa's ice powers and the childhood accident worse than Elsa herself taking Anna's former fairytale wish to marry Hans the same youngest prince Anna just met that day away from Anna. They seemed to replay over and over in her mind and she felt a knot in the pit of her stomach. Was she really too caught up in her own fears to still easily be there for Anna? Did she really act in such a way that made anybody else who was at least there for Anna no matter what strongly hate her as Anna's big sister? ..Did Anna hate her too? Elsa didn't feel good at all. As Elsa looked at the left former teal glove that Anna threw at her in a fit of rage before she stormed off away from her, her vision became blurry and it was then that she noticed she was crying. She didn't wipe her eyes, but she still despised the idea of Anna being her one, last, final personal opponent. Elsa was crying more than anything. She prayed that her sister wasn't going far too vengeful at all because the Anna she knew or remembered would never ever even plot her revenge on her own sister at all no matter what. Olaf noticed Elsa's tears. That evening was one of the worst Elsa had ever been through so far lately. She couldn't even get to sleep at all, and there was a particularly heavy feeling in her heart which kept her up for most of the night. She secretly hoped that Anna, when she came back home to Arendelle either in the morning, afternoon or evening would make up with her and everything would go back to normal like it usually did during the great thaw. She even made sure that she got enough sleep so she could wake up extra early. Though Elsa would never admit it to anyone, she wished that the childhood accident never happened at all which it did anyway. Grand Pabbie was the biggest all time main reason why two sisters don't always get along. Anna arrived back at Arendelle to clearly show Elsa that she was nothing but her one, last, final personal opponent in order to plot her revenge on Elsa for everything she did to her but turned to storm out without saying another word to Elsa. Elsa waited for a few more minutes, all the while trying to say something to talk some sense into Anna but not being able to because Anna was already too vengeful to have any of it from Elsa now. Signifying the beginning of another day, yet Anna didn't even want to deal with any kinds of protections to interfere with her self independence at all. Elsa acknowledged that anybody else was there for Anna since Elsa failed to be there for Anna after the childhood accident. The real Anna she knew or remembered would never ever even leave Elsa behind no matter what as long as Elsa was always there in Arendelle too. Now Elsa was beyond more and more worried. It had been more than only just three whole days and Anna still hadn't returned to the kingdom of Arendelle again after she showed Elsa her vengeance. Olaf entered the study to find Elsa not only reading a book but also studying too and Elsa was sitting at her desk, Olaf was occasionally giving a nervous glance toward Elsa, who sat in her chair facing the window. He, being a snowman and all, knew exactly how Elsa was feeling, and he sympathized with her since he and Elsa found out Elsa's one, last, final, personal opponent was none other than Anna. Every day she would wait there for Anna day after day, hoping that Anna would return to the kingdom of Arendelle and her old bedroom in Arendelle, only to be disappointed when Anna didn't show up at all again. Yesterday was especially hard because the silence of the room was broken by the door creaking open. Elsa picked up her head and looked to the door a little too eagerly, only to find Olaf on his way to the study where Elsa usually focused on her royal queenly duties without any distractions at all. After that, she sighed and went back to thinking of the real, old, usual, same Anna she knew or remembered at her desk. Two more days of melancholy passed, Elsa became more and more heartbroken each day. Olaf watched the snow queen sadly lower her head onto her arms on the desk. After what seemed like an eternity, Elsa spoke in a softer voice. "Hey, Olaf?" "Yes, what is it, Elsa?" Olaf replied, still grinning like he always was. His smile immediately faded when he saw Elsa's pained expression, hurt and frustration in her shiny, topaz eyes. Huge, real, tears were forming tiny pools in Elsa's eyes, she was visibly doing her best to let go of the fact that Anna was better off with anybody else who was at least there for Anna in case if Elsa failed to be there for Anna for past thirteen years ago. Then Elsa told Olaf. "You know, I don't really care if anybody didn't like the fact that Anna and I are sisters, do you? I still hope Anna comes back home to Arendelle again, I even know why Anna has been wasting her whole entire time here waiting for me because she cares about me and never ever even gave up on me no matter what. I was so stupid enough to forget how to love, accept and embrace not just my powers but be myself who I really was born to be after the accident, wasn't I? In fact, I was such an idiot for allowing Grand Pabbie to erase all of Anna's true memories of my ice powers and the childhood accident, wasn't I?!" The tears fell and Elsa let out a strangled sob before dropping her face into her arms on her desk. Olaf's worried expression softened into one of concern. Olaf was approaching Elsa and placing a comforting, understanding stick hand on her shoulder. She tensed up but didn't shrug him away. "I hate myself for not being there for Anna like I should've been! I hate myself for shutting Anna out for past thirteen years without telling her why which was something I never should've done. I'm so stupid! That wasn't fair that Anna couldn't know about my ice powers anymore just because of the childhood accident, was it?" Elsa cried. Sitting up, Elsa showed what her face became due to her crying, and yet, she still didn't wipe her eyes at all. However, Elsa was sniffling. "Uh...Elsa?" Elsa turned to face Olaf with watery eyes. "I don't think you're an idiot and I don't think you're stupid either—I mean, I'm pretty sure that Anna didn't mean the things she did nor said at all. She's a good person at heart... that is a shame you and Anna didn't get along all the time right, Anna may not be able to easily control herself at times, not even her bad, negative emotions nor feelings but we know she cares about you." Seemingly calmer, Elsa swallowed and wiped the remnants of her tears off her face. It was obvious that Elsa was blaming herself again as usual and she and Anna are another sibling yin yang who had opposite personalities, and just realized that Olaf witnessed her emotional side. Elsa decided to stay back for a while, and before Olaf walked out of Elsa's study, he paused and faced her. "Don't worry, Elsa, we all miss Anna as well." With that, he left, leaving Elsa in her study to sort out her thoughts.